OneSided Love
by Archmini-Chimera-HS2-PJ9
Summary: Kiel falls in love with Vaban in middle school... Although, Vaban is not aware of this, however. Vaban already has a girlfriend, Kiel knows, but he decides to follow Vaban. I'm still testing this... Also, these are all OCs. I hope this is okay...
1. Kielletty Rakkaus

It all started when we were in middle school. I don't know why I fell in love with him...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I-I just-

The alarm clock chimed it's melody to wake up it's owner, Kielletty Rakkaus, or for short, Kiel. He looked at a picture with his first and only person he would ever" love," Vaban Amare. He blushed a little, dressed, and went off to school. He once wondered why he even went to school. He just wanted to be alone... Until one day, Vaban came...

_"Hello, I'm Vaban. What's_ your name?"

_"I-I... I'm Kielletty. You can just call me Kiel, though... Err... Are you talking to... me...?_

_ "Uhh, of course I am? Who else is here? Weeell... Anyways, want to be friends? I don't know anyone here, since I just moved here and all... So... Uhmm..."_

_ "Oh, I see... Err... Okay... I–I'll be your friend, then. What exactly do friends... DO..?"_

_ "Huh? Are you kidding me? You don't know what friends do? Well... Actually... I'm not quite sure. I guess they... Hang out and talk... And have fun...?"_

_ "What do you mean? I mean... What's the point of having 'friends?'"_

_ "The point of having friends..? The point of... I would say, to have other people to smile with... And the very fact of people to make you SMILE? I guess? I dunno. I'm pretty lame with things like that. Ahaha... I'm sorry."_

_ "No, it's okay... I'm the one who asked..."_

I sat at the far back near the window. I usually space out in class, although, I tend to get good grades, anyway. Sometimes I wonder if that's a bad thing. I might not remember what I learned in school... What am I thin-

"Hey, man! I've been calling you for a while, now... You're daydreaming again, huh? Well, that's okay." He said it with that gentle smile again... _That. That's what made me fall in love with him... _I replied with that stupid, fake smile I keep doing, "I'm sorry... I–I don't really know what I was thinking of... I don't feel so well...," I lied. Even if I come to school to see him, I just... I don't talk to him as much, anymore... I'm afraid... I'm afraid he might find out... Even so... "Will you help me to the nurse's office?"

"H-Huh? Oh, sure... Are you okay? I mean... You haven't talked to us in a while..."

"I just said... Nevermind.. I just feel dizzy is all... God, I'm sorry. I'll go by myself, don't worry yourself, Vaban... I'm alright..."

"H-Huh? Wai-"

"Just go, Vaban...! GO! God..."

"F-Fine! Fine! I'll go... But... You better not lie to me about being okay! Okay...? I don't want my first middle school friend to be hurt... If you need anything, just tell me, okay? Please?"

At that moment, I looked away, trying to hide my red face. "Mmhmm... Okay... Now, please go..." I walked away casually, trying to pretend as if I were completely fine, or at least sick to the very least. I passed by some friends to the nurse office. The nurse was always a nice lady. She let me lay down whenever I felt queasy. This place calms me down completely. I would have to say, this is much better than going home. Whenever the nurse would ask me if I wanted to go home, I would politely refuse her and tell her that I just needed to lay down. She obviously saw something going on, so she asked if we could talk. I refused, telling her that I didn't want to talk about it. I knew she was going to say it's better to talk about it, but just talking about "home" made me frustrated. I don't go "home" afterschool until at least night. They yell at me, but I don't care. My mother's gone. Father and my brother abuse me... In multiple ways... I hate them all... Everyone who lives in that house. _I can't do it, though... I can't..._

_ Do what...?_


	2. Adalith and Lunathi

**I honestly am getting lazy with this story, so... I might end it at three or four. o I know the story in my head, but I'm getting lazy to write it. I love typing though. :D**

_ What's going on? Where am I? This isn't the nurse's offi- Wha- Brother...? No... He's... Gone... Like mother... Gone... And now all that's left is my stupid father and uncle... Did I forget that my brother was dead? No... Maybe he's not dead. Maybe he's still... Am I dreaming? Where am I now?! Why?_

_ "Hey, bro, I'm sorry... I'm sorry I..."_

_ Why...?"No... Stop..."_

_ "I'm sorry I abused you... and father... Run, my poor brother... Run away from there. From that hideous place called 'home.'"_

_ "Don't go, please, not like mother..."_

_Why...?_

_ "You have to run away. Get away from father and uncle... Away... *COUGH* *COUGH* For me... and mother..."_

_ Why...? "Okay..."_

_ "_WHY?!" I screamed out. I realized it was a dream. The nurse was startled and seemed to have dropped her pen. The nurse asked if I was alright. I said it was just a nightmare. I'm.. Definitely okay... I decided to go back to class. It was already 6th period... The last class of the day. I saw Vaban in my last class. I figured I'd avoid him at the beginning of class. I walked to my seat and sat down. He came up to me with a cheerful smile, asking if I was okay. Softly, I replied, "I'm okay..." He went cheerfully to his girlfriend. His girlfriend, Adalith, never liked me much. Perhaps it was because she knew I had different feelings for Vaban. I hate her... She was once of those preppy girls. Maybe if he got a girlfriend that was shy, I would like to be friends with her; but ADALITH. She was annoying. I couldn't STAND her. The way she talked, looked, EVERYTHING. I don't know why Vaban would date HER.

After the bell rang, I put my notebooks away and went for the door, until Vaban called out to me. He shouted in a cheerful, straightforward voice, "Kiel, c'mere!~ I wanna show you something!" I walked over to him and his stupid girlfriend, closing my eyes to calm myself, "Y-Yes?" He showed me a drawing one of his friends, Lunathi, drew. It had a anime-style girl holding a bunny. She was blushing and snatched it away, scolding him with, "Stop showing it to people, Vaban!" I admired her. She was a lot nicer than Adalith, and pretty shy. I like the way she draws, I told her, but she gets shy to death about people saying that about her drawings. I believe she also had a crush on Vaban for a long time.

I went to the nearest convenience store to keep myself busy enough to get away from home. When it got really late, I went home. My "father" was waiting at the door with a drink in hand and smashed it against me. The glass exploded around me, scratching me everywhere. He told me to come home earlier and to clean up the mess. Without saying anything, I picked up the glass carefully. I went to my room and tended my own wounds. I definitely didn't want to show this to Vaban...

The next day, I went off to school, and, what luck, it was a really sunny day, and of course, Vaban asked why I was wearing long sleeves. I answered with a lie, "I... I didn't want to become tan, and I don't like sunscreen lotion..." He laughed at me and grabbed me by the arm, running to our first class. I found it funny how the classes I have with him are first and last period. We sat at our seats and began our daily lessons at school. At the end of class, Vaban went over to me and asked me something that made me loathe Adalith more than ever. Adalith really DID know I liked Vaban, and she's been spreading that rumor everywhere. Vaban had a sad look in his eyes and informed me that he also broke up with her for spreading filth like that. That's not good, now she'll REALLY spread that truth about me. I had to lie to Vaban and cheer him up. I told him about Lunathi having a crush on him for a long time. I believe she said they were childhood friends.

"...Really...? She... had a crush on me...? I... I can go with her... I only dated Adalith because I would feel bad if I rejected her... Ah hahaha... I've liked Lunathi for the longest time." As he said that, I felt jealous, but this was the only time he ever blushed. He said his farewells for today and left off to his next class. Heavy-hearted, I, too, went to my next class. The whole day, I was silent as always, but now I had a reason to. I felt so... stupid. Stupid for falling in love with him. Stupid for doing a lot of things. I had these feeling until sixth period came. I had to pretend I was okay until sixth period ended. We got into groups today, though, and Vaban and Lunathi were in my group. Adalith was doing her stupid, pathetic gossip that group always does. Vaban was extremely happy, and Lunathi as well. It made me happy, since I'm fond of both, but that rock was still in my heart. I almost cried, but I hid it pretty well. Sixth period ended and I rushed out of the classroom. I felt like I was suffocating in there.

I ran home, and on my way, I saw Adalith. ADALITH. WHY HER?! Her little group grabbed me and she slapped me across the face. Out of anger, I struggled, but stopped after she asked, "Well, well. Are you in love with Vaban?" She smirked when she saw me drop my head, desperately trying not to blush. She slapped me again, they threw me on the floor and left. I walked home angrily, knowing that she would be spreading the news again. I hate her... I HATE her...


	3. Truth Revealed

I opened the door and walked through, watching my father nod in satisfaction. I knew what he was thinking. I walked past the kitchen, running upstairs to my bedroom. They were in the kitchen. Talking. I... Don't want to hear this... Not again... I remembered why I come home late. I remembered why I didn't care if he beat me up after I got home. I didn't want to be part of this stupid house. I should run away, like my brother said. Why didn't I run away when he said it...? Why didn't I run...? I can't remember. I've noticed that I can't really remember anything from my past.

_WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN?_

_ I'm sorry... brother..._

It was going to happen at night. They always... Those people down there are talking about what to do to me now. They've already tortured me, molested me, and done so much things to me... I remember they injected me with something while torturing me... What was it? It was after I visited my brother at the hospital, right? I-I can't remember. I can't remember anything that night, why? I wish I knew... Something terrible happened that night, I'm sure. So why was it that I couldn't remember? I closed my eyes lightly for a few minutes until my uncle barged in. All of a sudden, I became terrified and lightly whispered in fear, "Please, no..."

My uncle walked closer, smirking, as I backed up against the wall slowly, eyes wide open. "No... No, no, no... Stop..." It felt like everything around me blacked out when he touched my foot. He snatched me up and started dragging me aggressively.

_No..._

I woke up strapped up in a room, on a table. All around I saw chains... Have I been here before? Ah, the room where I was tortured... Stop... Someone walked in to see me awake. I hesitated for a while. Again, the fear within me came out. I saw it was my father. He had a large needle in his hand. I didn't think large needles like that existed. He called out, "Well, well, look who's awake!" I struggled, knowing I couldn't get out of this. I started crying in fear, desperately begging him to stay away or to stop. I knew those words would never reach him. Desperately, I shouted out, "SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE, STOP, PLEASE! Leave me alone... Leave me alone, please... Please... N..No.. More...," of course... HE would never listen. I've done it before, I know. So why do I keep doing it? I know it's what they want.

He brought the needle closer and lightly stabbed my arm. The syringe drew some of my blood. I felt light-headed and almost calm all of a sudden, not caring what was around me anymore. The others brought some other torture devices. All of a sudden, I felt nothing. I screamed and yelped throughout, but I felt nothing. I felt empty again. It was like the day Vaban went with Lunathi. I felt somewhat jealous, but it soon turned to an empty feeling. Am I dead..? I'm so empty... So... empty... All of a sudden I heard someone shout, "Put your hands up and kneel down! This is the police!" I opened my eyes and turned my head slowly towards them. I saw Vaban wide-eyed with fear, and next to him was Lunathi. I felt glad all of a sudden. I don't understand my feelings... I heard my father curse and run away.

"Kiel! Kiel, are you okay?! Why... Why didn't you tell us about this?! That your father and... Augh! Now it makes sense why you never invited us to your house!"

"I-I didn't want to w-worr- Urgh..." Dizziness filled my head and I passed out without notice.

Vaban supposedly carried me to the hospital. The police told me they had questions for me when I get out of the hospital. I overheard doctors saying I had injections of mytryopone. They said something about erasing tragic memories. Is that...? Is that the chemical my father injected in me long ago...? Is-Is that why I can't remember some things...? How—How much did they...? My head hurts... For a minute I closed my eyes and blacked out. I woke up, forgetting I was in a hospital. Vaban and Lunathi were waiting for me. They said the hospital would hold me for two weeks, and my father supposedly escaped from the police.

A week from when I had entered this hospital, it seems the police finally caught my father. They'll have to wait another week for the questions they want to ask... I'm bored... Vaban and Lunathi come here to talk to me every now and then.

The next week, I was released from the hospital. I went to the police station and tried my best to answer their questions. When it was over, I walked home, but suddenly paused. I didn't want to go back in there. I hated that home. I hate everything about that place. I went to Vaban's house and knocked softly at first, then knocked a little more confidently. He opened the door and, for a second, just stood there. He did a sudden hug and, again, just stood there for a while, hugging. I was pretty calm and kind of... happy... But it scared me. I shoved him off a little and asked if I could stay at his house. I realized I was smiling. How long was it that I smiled? I guess that made Vaban smile too, since it's been a while that I've ever smiled. I stayed over at his house and borrowed his clothes. I've got to go home to get my clothes. I told him I didn't want to go back to that house, so he suggested he was going to help me.

The next day, we didn't have school, so we went over to the house and cleaned my room. We left the house completely after we got everything I needed. I found something interesting, though. It seems I had a journal... I don't remember having a journal, but then again... That chemical he injected in me... I must have forgotten about it. I plan on reading it when we leave. We went for his house, I guess I can call it "home," too. I guess I have to live with him now. I don't ever want to see my father again. I told him I wanted to be alone as soon as we got home. I went to my room they gave me and closed the door softly. I grabbed the journal and started to read. I read the first day:

_January_ _Monday _Huh. I didn't put the exact date...

_ Father did weird things to me. He hurt me, too... And mother..._

_ Mother is gone, they said. Liars. I know what they did. They_

_ killed mother. They KILLED mother... Mother... I hate father..._

_ January Tuesday_

_ My brother is in the hospital. I don't want him to go like mother_

_ did! I mean, he did the same thing as father... but he said sorry_

_ so many times after what he did to me! Father never said sorry._

_ He never... Brother is going..._

_ January Wednesday_

_ Brother told me to run away! He told me to run far away from_

_ father and uncle, but father overheard us! He... He killed bro!_

_ He took my brother from me, too! I hate him! He... had a...a.._

_ a bloody knife. He took him away from the hospital first..._

_ January Thursday_

_ He gave me a shot! A SHOT! It... Hurt so much.. What..._

_ was it...? I'm scared now. It hurts... He gave me three_

_ shots of whatever it was. They did other things too, but_

_ this is stinging... Why...~~-_ I'm feeling_

_ really dizzy... I've got to hide this, so that father won't_

_ find this..._

Wh-What is this?! I didn't write that much in here... There are pages missing in the beginning. What did I do with it? I should go back. I mean, we didn't take EVERYTHING in my room. I'll go at night... I went out to check on Vaban. He was eating downstairs with his little brother. His... little brother... I had forgotten about him. I hadn't visited him in such a long time. I'll bet the little guy is asking why I'm moving in...

I ate dinner with them and went out. I told him I had some things to do before I left, of course. I went to that house, directly to my old room. I searched around the area I found the journal. I found a couple of pages, but I don't know how much pages are gone. I found a lot of pages... I'll go back to Vaban's now. As I walked, Adalith happened to be there. Boy, do I have luck... I ignored her this time and left to the same convenience store as before. I couldn't let her see me go to Vaban's house...I searched around the store for something maybe helpful. Perhaps I can go for a drink.

When I got out of the store, I was hoping they'd left already. Unfortunately, they were waiting for me. I tried to walk by them again, but they called out to me. I passed by them as if I hadn't heard them, but they grabbed me and kept a firm grip. To be on the safe side, I kept silent. She snickered while yelling out, "Trying to ignore me? Tsk. Get your grubby hands away from Vaban. He's mine." Angered, I punched her across the face, shouting,"Are you KIDDING me? You're joking me, right?! VABAN WOULD NEVER GO WITH YOU AGAIN! Besides, he's with Lunathi, now!" She slapped soon after and told the men, supposedly "bodyguards", to "Get Him."

They dragged me towards an empty alley and grabbed out bats. They beat me for a couple of minutes, until I heard a voice. He shouted, "Stop this moment, Adalith, before I call the police." Weakly, I tried standing up and wandering to him, but one of the men bashed me down. I heard Adalith at the same time he hit me say, "Why would you stand up for this idiot? He's gay! Can't you see that he likes you?! Not even "like," he LOVES you!" Vaban hesitated a moment, but managed to say, "I dislike how you would say such things about such a great friend of mine. Leave him alone, now, or I will call the Police." He pulled out his phone and gently faced it her way. The phone had "911" on it.

Exasperated, she called over her men, said her last words, "If you seriously can't see that he's in love with you, you're stupid and blind!" and left. Vaban went to me hesitantly and grabbed me slowly, supporting my arm and legs. We walked over to his house. He put me down in my room and tended my wounds. Finally, he asked whether it was true or not... I didn't want to let him down... I looked down wondering what I would say. I'm guessing he figured out I was trying to hide it, because he told me never mind and left without saying anything. I heard him sigh softly and a small whisper of, "I'm sorry," as he left through the door.

The next morning he woke me up with a sweet smile...


End file.
